Separations of very hydrophilic organic compounds using countercurrent chromatography in which a ligand for the analytes of interest is used to enhance the partitioning of the polar species into the organic layer of an aqueous/organic solvent mixture. The compounds are separated according to their affinity for the ligand in the stationary organic phase. This method of affinity countercurrent chromatography can also be conducted in a pH-zone refining mode.
A variety of methods for operating a chromatography system are already reported. Specifically, methods for operating a pumping system within a chromatography system are presented. The methods presented are directed to pumping apparatus in which very small amounts of fluid are pumped through the system. A number of techniques for detecting and compensating for leaks are presented as well as a number of techniques for operating the pumping system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,732 discloses a process and apparatus for the continuous and selective separation of boron-10 from boric acid solution by using a weak base ion exchange resin and water eluant in an annular rotating chromatographic column. It was not known from the prior art that enrichment of elements in light element isotopes can be obtained by discontinuous ion exchange chromatography. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,424 discloses an isotope separation apparatus to separate isotopes of uranium, nitrogen, boron, etc by continuously developing the isotope mixture solution passed through the individual adsorbent-packed columns successively in each developing units. However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements. It was not known from the prior art that enrichment of elements in light element isotopes can be obtained by discontinuous ion exchange chromatography.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,303 discloses a method of boron isotope enrichment involving the isotope preferential photolysis of (2_chloroethenyl) dichloroborane using CO2 laser radiation and using fluencies significantly below those required to dissociate BCl3. The photo dissociation products react with an appropriate chemical scavenger and the reaction products may readily be separated from undissociated BCl3, thus effecting the desired separation of the boron isotopes. As photolysis is involved yields are low and hence are not economical for industrial scales.
GB736459 discloses an process for enrichment boron isotope by counter current distillation method is used to separate boron isotopes from BF3-DME complex. However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,569 discloses a method of simultaneously obtaining separate enriched fractions of 235 U and 238 U from isotopic mixtures thereof with the use of an ion exchange column. However it was not known from the prior art that enrichment of elements in light element isotopes can be obtained by discontinuous ion exchange chromatography. 
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,553 discloses a method for separating boron isotopes by laser induced selective excitation and photo dissociation of BCl3. Appropriate chemical scavenger reacts with the dissociation product and then it is separated. However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,837 discloses a method of synthesizing enriched decaborane for use in generating boron isotope. It describes a method for synthesizing decaborane wherein at least about 90% of the boron atoms in the decaborane are 10B isotope using series of chemical reaction steps. However it was not known from the prior art that enrichment of elements in light element isotopes can be obtained by discontinuous ion exchange chromatography.
JP 2000237545 discloses production of boron isotope separating agent and its use in boron isotopes separation. However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
GB 1273807 discloses a process for the concentration of the stable 10B and 11B isotopes of boron by countercurrent exchange using an aqueous phase contains boric acid or a complex of boric acid and organic phase contains boric acid or a complex of boric acid with a complex-forming organic compound. It was not known from the prior art that enrichment of elements in light element isotopes can be obtained by discontinuous ion exchange chromatography.
JP2021925 discloses boron Isotopes separation is achieved by a process in which resin bed moving in a downward direction contacts with the upward moving boric acid solution However the present invention teaches a process for the improved  separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
EP0297994 discloses a process for the chromatographic separation, especially of isotopes or ions with the aid of ion exchange resin coatings and suitable resins for the process However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
JP63028431 discloses a process for separation of isotope of boron obtained by selective excitation of boron isotopes by projecting infra red laser to gaseous BBr3 and then reacting chemically with oxygen and the solid powder of oxide obtained is removed. To obtain an effective industrial separating method of 10B and 11B by adding gas containing oxidative gas as an essential component to gaseous boron tribromide. After selectively exciting or dissociating either 10BBr3 or and 11BBr3 by projecting infrared (IR) laser to gaseous boron tribromide, it is allowed to chemically react with oxidative gas such as oxygen and nitrogen monoxide and solid powder of oxide or oxybromide is removed from gas resulting in separation of 10B and 11B isotopes. In this method, gaseous BBr3 is irradiated with IR Laser and made to react with O2 or nitrogen monoxide. However, the yields are low and hence, not possible to use for production at large scales.
JP60102925 This patent deals with the efficient separation of a boron isotope, by using a chelating anion exchange resin having amino polyol as a function group and limiting the concentration. of a boric acid solution to be flowed to a specific range of 0.2-2.0 mol(M)/l while performing treatment at a specific temp range 40-100 deg. C. However the operating temperatures are higher compared to the method mentioned in the patent where operations are carried out at ambient temperatures. 
JP60102947 discloses anion exchange resin for separating and concentrating boron isotope. High separation coefficient and high adsorption and desorption rates for boric acid is obtained by using aminopolyol anion exchange resin heated to a specified temperature 60-200 deg. C in a specified medium in a free amine form. However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,083 disclose separation of polar compounds by affinity countercurrent chromatography. Separations of very hydrophilic organic compounds has been achieved using countercurrent chromatography in which a ligand for the analytes of interest is used to enhance the partitioning of the polar species into the organic layer of an aqueous/organic solvent mixture. The compounds are separated according to their affinity for the ligand in the stationary organic phase. This method of affinity countercurrent chromatography can also be conducted in a pH-zone refining mode However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,591 discloses displacement chromatography process. Hemoglobin is purified from a crude solution thereof, to obtain an aqueous solution containing at least 99% of a preselected hemoglobin species, by two stage displacement chromatography process. One of the stages is conducted under anionic exchange conditions, and the other under cationic exchange conditions. In both stages, the exchange column is overloaded to displace the hemoglobin species therefrom with contaminants having greater affinity for the column, and using the impure hemoglobin solution as the displacer. Normally, anionic exchange is conducted first, with contaminants more acidic than the hemoglobin displacing the hemoglobin from the column and themselves remaining attached to the column for separation. The  cationic exchange process is conducted second, on the eluent from the first column, and in this stage, the more basic contaminants displace the hemoglobin from the column under overload conditions, to yield a substantially pure hemoglobin solution However the present invention teaches a process for the improved separation in discontinuous ion exchange chromatography for enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements
All the above prior art discloses about the process and apparatus for the continuous and selective separation of 10B isotope from a mixture of boron isotopes in a boric acid solution by using a weak base ion exchange resin and water as eluant in a continuous annular chromatograph.
These methods are continuous, steady-state method for separating boron isotopes in aqueous boric acid solutions in which ion exchange column having a sufficient length and width to resolve isotopes of boron, especially the 10B and 11B isotopes into distinct product fractions is described. An isotope separation apparatus comprising 2 to 20 adsorbent-packed columns forming a continuous developing circuit or passageway is known. The developing units are connected to at least one common main pipe for supplying an isotope mixture solution, a regenerating agent solution, or an eluent solution. Also, in a further embodiment, the developing units are connected to common liquid-discharge main pipes. The separation or concentration of isotopes such as those of uranium, nitrogen, boron etc., is performed by continuously developing the isotope mixture solution after passing through the individual adsorbent-packed columns successively in each developing unit.
These patents as hereinabove describe the basic method of ion exchange chromatography and have a limitation of getting higher enrichment required for Nuclear reactor application without going for cascading. 
Thus there is a need to provide a process for improved separation in ion-exchange chromatography with significant enhancement in the enrichment of the stable isotopes of light elements in reduced time frame for use in nuclear reactors.
The present inventors have surprisingly found that by introducing a discontinuous phase in ion exchange chromatography comprising loading of acidic form of light elements such as boron, lithium, nitrogen, oxygen and the like after removal of depletion bands formed in ion exchange chromatography significant enhancement in the enrichment of stable isotopes of light elements can be achieved.